Eine Nacht in Marylbone
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Wittgenstein ist verletzt in mehr als einer Hinsicht und Maurice ist da ihm zu helfen. Warnings: Slash, mentioned rape/abuse


Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich hatte um circa Mitternacht diesen Geistesblitz und habe drei Stunden daran geschrieben. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn diverseste Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehler darin auftauchen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt und ihr schreibt mir einen Review.^^

Mortimer hatte mich nach einem seiner zahllosen Ausflüge in die Tiefen der Uralte Metropole angerufen. Er wollte mir sein Problem nicht am Telefon sagen, deswegen war ich jetzt auf dem Weg zu seinem Anwesen, nach Marylebone. Endlich angekommen öffnete mir Peggotty, Mortimers Haushälterin. Sie war sichtlich froh mich zu sehen.

„Oh, ich bin ihnen so dankbar dass sie die Zeit gefunden haben zu kommen, auf sie hört er wenigstens!", rief sie aus.

Dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach wusste sie selbst, aber scheinbar war sie wirklich ratlos was sie mit dem mürrischen Alchimisten anstellen sollte.

„Was hat er sich den diesmal aufgehalst?", wagte ich zu fragen.

„Ach, nichts ungewöhnliches, er hat sich verletzt, bei der Überquerung der Brücke des steinernen Ritters, aber er weigert sich mich die Wunde behandeln zu lassen. Soweit ich es gesehen habe, war es nichts ernstes, doch sie blutet recht stark. Kommen sie."

Peggotty führte mich zu einer Tür von der ich wusste, dass sie ins Wohnzimmer mündete. Dann ließ sie mich alleine, vermutlich um entweder zu putzen oder Tee zu machen in dem Versuch, damit Mortimers Nerven zu beruhigen. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich klopfte, das Grollen dahinter ignorierte und hineinging. Mortimer saß in seinem Lieblingssessel, sofern er so etwas hatte und starrte ins Feuer als gäbe es ihm die Antworten nach denen er auf der Welt suchte.

„Hallo Mortimer.", begrüßte ich ihn gelassen.

Er schaute auf. Dann winkte er mit der Hand als könnte er mich damit verscheuchen.

„Gib mir nicht die kalte Schulter, du warst es, der mich hierher bestellt hat, ich habe an einem so wundervollen freien Samstag um halb vier auch besseres zu tun."

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich deiner Arbeit fernzuhalten.", verteidigte er sich kühl.

„Nun, aber da ich schon einmal hier bin, kann ich mir auch Zeit für einen alten Freund nehmen. Wo liegt das Problem?"

Er deutete auf sein Bein, welches er hochgelegt hatte. Bedacht darauf, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen, was mich darauf schließen ließ, dass besagte Extremität nicht der einzige Part seines Körpers war, der bei seiner Exkursion Schaden genommen hatte wie Peggotty angenommen hatte.

„Ich nehme an, Peggotty hat sie bereits in meine Blessuren eingeweiht?", stellte er verächtlich fest.

„Nein. Sie erwähnte nur eine stark blutende Wunde."

Mortimer nickte und gab mir damit indirekt die Erlaubnis mich ihm zu nähern und seine Verletzungen in Augenschein zu nehmen. Auf den ersten Blick war tatsächlich nur ein minderer Schnitt an seinem Oberschenkel auszumachen, doch es musste mehr geben als ich erkennen konnte, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit hätte Mortimer mich nie gerufen.

„Darf ich?"

Wieder ein Nicken und ich zog vorsichtig den Stoff seiner Hose nach oben, es musste unangenehm an seiner Wunde ziepen, den ich hörte wie Mortimer betont langsam die Luft einsog.

„Weiteratmen Mortimer.", ermahnte ich ihn wie ein kleines Kind.

In diesen Dingen war er jedoch genau das, ein Kind. Ich verhielt mich wie jemand, der das aufgeschürfte Knie eines Vierjährigen versorgte. Nur dass das, was da unter dem Stoff zum Vorschein kam mehr war, als etwas aufgeschürft Haut. Sein Bein war übel zugerichtet. Regelrecht zerfetzt außerdem musste Gift in der Wunde sein, da die unversehrte Haut rundherum lila-grüne Äderchen aufwies. Ich bemerkte Mortimers gezwungenen Atem, als müsste er Luft mit aller Kraft seines Willens in seine widerspenstigen Lungen pressen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und ran ihm die Schläfen herab. Nun, da das Ausmaß seiner Verletzung offen dargelegt war, schien es ihm um ein vielfaches schwerer zu fallen, die Schmerzen, die gewaltig sein mussten, nicht zu sehr zu zeigen.

„Ich werde das Gift neutralisieren müssen."

„Bronzit, Epidot, rosa Koralle, Sardonyx, beiger Mossopal.", zählte er die mechanisch studierten Steinnamen auf.

Er griff in seine Manteltasche und zog ein kleines Fläschchen heraus.

„Gieß es in die Wunde.", instruierte er mich.

Wir kannten uns gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich hoffnungslos war, was diesen Bereich der Medizin anging. Gehorsam tat ich wie mir geheißen. Er stöhnte auf, unterdrückte dann jeden weiteren Laut. Als der Schmerz nachließ sank er keuchend in seinem Sessel zusammen.

„Wenn es dir solche Qualen bereitet, warum schreist du nicht einfach?", schlug ich irritiert bei seiner Sturheit vor.

Er warf mir einen düsteren Blick zu, der jedoch von seiner Erschöpfung sehr abgemildert wurde. Ich gluckste und legte einen Wundverband an.

„So, jetzt zeig mir deine anderen Verletzungen.", verlangte ich, sobald ich fertig war.

Verwirrt sah er mich an.

„Oh komm schon, du hast nicht ernsthaft geglaubt ich würde nicht bemerken, dass du versuchst dich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Du hast doch mindestens noch ein paar geprellte Rippen und ein gestauchtes Handgelenk."

„Nein, da täuschst du dich. Das war alles."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Vollkommen, danke für dein Kommen..."

Er reichte mir zum Abschied seine Hand, seine schwächere rechte, doch statt ihm im Gegenzug meine zu geben griff ich nach seinem linken Arm. Ärgerlich versuchte er sich loszumachen, doch sobald ich den Druck auf sein blaues Handgelenk verstärkte hielt er mucksmäuschenstill.

„Das war alles?"

„Du machst dir etwas vor, es ist nichts. Nichts was deiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf."

Ich drückte heftiger zu und Mortimer zischte wütend, bevor er sich aus meinem Griff befreite.

„Ich mache mir also etwas vor ja?"

Schnaubend stand Mortimer auf und drehte sich von mir weg und begann, sich seines Mantels und dann seines Oberteils zu entledigen.

„Mortimer?"

Mein Atem stockte bei dem, was ich sah als er sich mir wieder zuwandte. Sein Oberkörper war grün und blau geschlagen. Blutergüsse, Quetschungen, Prellung überspannten nahezu jeden Zentimeter seiner sonst so makellosen blassen Haut.

„Zufrieden?"

„Oh mein Gott Mortimer, was ist dir passiert?"

Er schwieg. Doch ich ließ nicht locker.

„Was um alles in der Welt hast du gemacht? Ich werde dich nicht eher versorgen als bis das du mir nicht gesagt hast was zur Hölle du getrieben hast!"

Bei dem Wort getrieben zuckte Mortimer kaum merklich zusammen. Ich stutzte.

„Oder sollte ich eher fragen, mit wem?"

Zornig fauchte Mortimer mich an.

„Du bist derjenige, der nicht gehen wollte, als ich sagte ich wäre in Ordnung und jetzt schlägst du es selbst vor!"

„Du weichst meiner Frage aus. Mit wem hast du dich herumgetrieben, mit wem hast du ES getan?"

Ich war verwirrt weshalb mich die Tatsache, dass er mit jemand anderem geschlafen hatte so sehr störte.

„Es war nicht freiwillig, falls dich das beruhigt."

„Nein, tut es nicht. Wer? Wer hat dich vergewaltigt?"

Wieder zuckte er, heftig.

„Was interessiert es dich? Du hast dir niemals Sorgen um mich gemacht, nicht einmal als ich das erste Mal auf dich traf hast du dich auch nur einmal nach meinem Befinden erkundigt und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du hättest es nicht gewusst!"

Nun gab er es endlich zu.

„Ich hatte immer gehofft, du würdest es mir irgendwann von selbst erzählen."

„Erzählen? Was erzählen? Wie meine Eltern mich als Sexsklaven missbraucht haben seit ich drei war? Wie sie mich trainiert haben? Wie erniedrigend es war als Leuten sich an mir vergingen, denen ich tagtäglich begegnete, die ich kannte? Von denen ich wusste, dass sie verheiratet waren und Kinder hatten. Wie krank ich das alles fand? Wie mein Selbsthass ins unermessliche wuchs und kein Tag mehr verging an dem ich nicht an Selbstmord gedacht hätte? Oh ja, wirklich ein tolles Thema beim Abendessen!"

Zu sagen ich war schockiert wäre untertrieben gewesen. Ich hatte Kenntnis davon gehabt, dass seine Eltern in missbrauchten, aber nicht über das Ausmaß.

„Das tut mir so unendlich leid, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann…"

Ich brach ab. Er schnaubte erschöpft.

„Ich will einfach nur noch duschen und ins Bett.", lamentierte er.

„In Ordnung."

Ich stützte ihn auf seinem Gang zum Bad, half ihm sich seiner restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen und entschloss mich, mit ihm gemeinsam in die Dusche zu gehen.

„Du musst das nicht tun.", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte ich sanft.

Durch das gesamte Prozedere des Einseifens und vorsichtigen Auswaschens der Wunden verharrte er still. Doch als ich zu seinem After kam, wurde er steif. Langsam und vorsichtig widmete ich mich dessen Reinigung. Mittendrin drehte sich Mortimer plötzlich zu mir um und küsste mich. Vor Schreck ließ ich den Schwamm fallen der nass und schwer auf den Boden klatschte. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange an und als er endete, wich Wittgenstein zurück und starrte mich verstört an. Ich konnte sehen wie seine Schultern zitterten. Scheinbar war ich nicht der einzige, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Verwirrt legte ich meine Finger auf meine Lippen, wo zuvor noch seine rauen zu spüren gewesen waren. Es hatte sich nicht unangenehm angefühlt, nur fremdartig. Mittlerweile presste Wittgenstein sich mit dem Rücken an die Duschwand als fürchtete er, ich würde ihn schlagen.

„Hey, beruhig dich."

Ich trat näher an ihn heran und hob eine Hand um sie ihm auf die Schulter zu legen. Der wohl größte Fehler, den ich hätte machen können. Mortimer kauerte sich vor mir zusammen, drückte sich so dicht in die Ecke wie es nur irgend möglich war. Meinen Fehltritt bemerkend zog ich mich zurück.

„Mortimer, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich tue dir nichts, sieh mich an."

Zum Beweis hob ich die Hände und zeigte ihm meine offenen Handflächen. Ich war genauso perplex dieser Situation gegenüber wie jeder andere Mensch es gewesen wäre, aber mir war vor allem klar, dass ich Mortimer in seinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht einfach allein lassen konnte. Ich kniete mich vor ihn hin und redete ruhig mit ihm, wie ich es mit einem verängstigten Tier getan hätte. Es viel mir schwer zu glauben, dass dieses Nervenbündel mein ewig mürrischer Kamerad sein sollte. Was meine Überzeugung ihm zu helfen nur noch stärkte. All seinen Versuchen zum Trotz sich zu befreien schloss ich ihn bedacht darauf ihm nicht weh zu tun in die Arme.

„Sch, sch, sch, Mortimer, ich bin ja da. Keiner wird dir so was jemals wieder antun. Ich passe auf dich auf."

So brabbelte ich weiter, bis er aufhörte gegen mich anzukämpfen und nur noch leise schluchzte. Traurig betrachtete ich meinen Freund, der im Moment nichts weiter als ein Haufen Elend war. Sorgsam strich ich ihm über das pechschwarze Haar, welches mich schon in seinen Bann gezogen hatte, als wir uns noch gar nicht richtig kannten. Fasst wehmütig dachte ich an unsere erste Begegnung zurück

Flashback

Heute würde ich erstmals Mylady Hampsteads Zögling zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich musste zugeben, ich war gespannt. Sie hatte mir viel von dem Knaben berichtet. Wie sie ihn gefunden hatte, allein und halb verhungert in den Bergen, von der Reise nach England, bei der er Seite an Seite mit ihr in dunklen Gassen geschlafen hatte und von seiner vollkommenen Ratlosigkeit, als er erstmals Hampstead Manor betreten hatte dürfen. Wie überwältigt er gewesen war von dem riesigen Haus, dem warmen Kamin, den weichen Betten und nicht zuletzt den Büchern, die sich in dunklen Regalen aus Nussbaumholz bis unter die Decke stapelten. Er las wohl sehr gerne, auch wenn Mylady erwähnt hatte, dass er es Anfangs kaum gekonnt hatte. Stolz hatte sie mir davon berichtet, dass er langsam das Alphabet zu lernen begonnen hatte. Er war schon fast wie ein eigener Sohn für sie und das nach so kurzer Zeit.

„Ah da bist du ja Maurice, ich nehme an, du willst gleich zu ihm?", begrüßte sie mich nun erfreut.

Ich nickte.

„Er ist im Lesesaal, schon seit er heute Morgen um vier aufgewacht ist.", verkündete sie strahlend.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Seit vier Uhr morgens? Eine reichlich frühe Zeit für einen Jugendlichen um aufzustehen. Erwartungsvoll klopfte ich an die Tür des genannten Raumes. Als keine Antwort kam, öffnete ich und suchte mit den Augen den Raum ab. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß mit angezogenen Beinen ein Junge mit schulterlangen, pechschwarzen Haaren. Die Haare vielen mir besonders ins Auge. Sie schimmerten nicht, wie es derart dunkle Haare häufig zu tun pflegten. Sie waren glatt und hingen dem Jungen strähnig ins blasse Gesicht. Seine Haut war weiß, als habe er den größten Teil seines Lebens eingesperrt in einem Keller verbracht. Was möglicherweise sogar der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn ich Myladys Aussagen glauben schenken konnte. Er war tief über ein Buch gebeugt so dass er mit der Nase beinahe die Seiten berührte. So konzentriert, dass er mich noch nicht mal bemerkt hatte.

„Besuch, Mortimer.", riss ihn die Rättin, die mir ins Zimmer gefolgt war aus seinen Gedanken und der Welt der Buchstaben.

Er sah auf und starrte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Hallo Mortimer.", begrüßte ich ihn freundlich.

Er fixierte mich weiterhin, wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier jede Bewegung seines Jägers verfolgen würde.

„Nun sitz da nicht nur so rum, Mortimer, heiße unseren Gast willkommen."

Erst blieb er nur steif sitzen. Dann jedoch ließ er sich langsam vom Fensterbrett gleiten und machte eine förmliche Verbeugung, wobei er seine Augen nicht von mir abwandte. Unschlüssig stand er vor uns.

„Du bist also Mortimer, von dem mir Mylady so viel erzählt hat.", sagte ich um die Stille auszufüllen, die sich in dem Raum breit gemacht hatte.

Der Junge schien regelrecht befremdet von der Vorstellung, dass er zum Thema in einem Gespräch gezählt haben mochte.

„Ja.", sagte er schließlich zögerlich.

Er schien mit der Situation nichts so recht anzufangen zu wissen. Jetzt im stehen viel mir auf, wie seltsam er gebaut war. Er war groß, für sein Alter, nicht so groß wie ich aber bei dem Tempo würde es lange nicht mehr dauern bis es soweit war. Gleichzeitig hatte er jedoch einen skelettartigen Körperbau. Alles in allem wirkte er wie jemand, der in sehr kurzer Zeit sehr viel Gewachsen war und dessen Gesamtkörpergewicht ziemlich hinterherhinkte. Der übergroße graue Pulli verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Auch seine Nase war auffällig. Sie war lang und spitz und sah aus, als sei sie mindestens zwei Mal gebrochen gewesen, was vielleicht sogar stimmte.

Flashback Ende

Sobald sein Weinen verebbt war, machte ich Anstalten, mich zu erheben, da klammerte er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an mir fest.

„Bitte, geh nicht. Lass mich nicht allein. Nicht jetzt. Hilf mir."

Er klang so verzweifelt, so gequält, dass ich es schlicht nicht übers Herz brachte, fort zu gehen und sei es nur, um Peggotty zu rufen.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste wie, Mortimer. Wenn es einen Weg gäbe wie ich dir helfen könnte…"

Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob er mir zuhörte.

„Mach dass es aufhört…", flüsterte er still. „es soll endlich aufhören. Ich bin es Leid."

Das hörte sich für mich sehr danach an, als wünschte er sich, seinen vorzeitigen Tod.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es stoppen soll.", versuchte ich zu erklären.

Da schaute er mich an, suchte tief in meinen Augen etwas, dass anzeigte, dass ich eben nicht bereit war alles für ihn zu tun. Er fand nichts. Nur Sorge und Zuneigung für sich.

„Reinige mich.", sagte er fast unhörbar, doch klar und deutlich.

Ich brauchte einige Zeit bis mir das gesamte Ausmaß seiner Bitte bewusst wurde. Überrumpelt blickte ich ihn an.

„Mortimer, du bist gerade vergewaltigt" Er zuckte heftig zusammen. „worden, ich kann unmöglich…"

Zittrig atmete er aus.

„Ich versteh schon. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Ich an deiner Stelle würde es vermutlich auch nicht wollen. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich deiner Arbeit fernhalte, es steht dir frei jetzt zu gehen."

Schwankend erhob er sich und wollte die Dusche verlassen. So konnte ich ihn nicht gehen lassen.

„Mortimer warte!" Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen. „Ich mache es."

Ungläubig starrte er mich an.

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst."

Noch immer leicht zweifelnd schritt er auf mich zu. Ich blieb wo ich war, wich nicht vor ihm zurück. Direkt vor mir verharrte er und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sodass wir praktisch gleichgroß waren. Die letzten Zentimeter überbrückte ich und küsste in sacht. Nun, da es nicht so überraschend kam für mich, fühlte es sich wunderbar an. Wie Schmetterlinge im Bauch und das obwohl ich eigentlich bisher nie mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfunden hatte. Fast unmerklich vertiefte ich den Kuss und es schien, als wäre Mortimer endlich fähig, sich ein wenig fallen zu lassen, jetzt da er wusste, dass ich ihn nicht verstoßen würde. Ich legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog in noch etwas näher an mich heran. Dass er erneut zu zittern begonnen hatte, bemerkte ich erst, als er mit schwachen Armen gegen meine Brust drückte. Sofort ließ ich ihn los und er ging wieder auf Abstand, keinen weiten, nur so viel, dass ich mich hätte strecken müssen, um ihn zu erreichen.

„Mortimer?"

Er stierte verunsichert auf den Boden. Da erst wurde ich mir meines Fehlers bewusst. Ohne dass es mir aufgefallen war, war ich erregt geworden und da wir beide wegen der Dusche noch nackt waren, hatte Wittgenstein das unzweifelhaft mitbekommen und war davor zurückgeschreckt.

„Oh Mortimer, das tut mir Leid! Ich würde nie etwas tun, was du nicht willst.", entschuldigte ich mich augenblicklich.

Zögernd kehrte Mortimer zu mir zurück.

„Ich vertraue dir."

Es hörte sich ein bisschen so an, als würde er es sich selbst klarmachen wollen. Nichtsdestotrotz machten wir da weiter, wo wir aufgehört hatten, wobei ich darauf achtete, meinen Unterkörper von seinem zu trennen. Nach einer Weile des simplen Küssens begann er zaghaft, mit seinen Händen über meinen Oberkörper zu fahren. Ich ließ ihn und er schien sich wohl dabei zu fühlen.

„Schlafzimmer?", schlug ich vor.

Er nickte und da hob ich ihn kurzerhand wie eine Braut hoch und trug ihn zu seinem Bett. Ich war etwas besorgt darüber, wie leicht er war, entgegen seiner Größe. Seine Rippen waren deutlich wahrzunehmen. Als ich ihn ins Bett legte wurde ihm erstmals bewusst, dass er keine Kleidung anhatte und er zappelte verunsichert. Traurig betrachtete ich die zahlreichen Narben auf seiner glatten Haut und mir wurde wieder einmal bewusst, was Mortimer in seinem im vergleichsweise kurzen Leben schon alles hatte durchmachen müssen.

„Tut mir Leid."

Diese drei Worte holten mich in die Realität zurück.

„Was?", fragte ich ehrlich verwirrt.

Er hatte doch gar nichts getan.

„Ich bin kein schöner Anblick. Die Frauen der Elfen sind bestimmt tausendmal begehrenswerter als ich."

Hatte Mortimer Komplexe wegen seines Aussehens? Dieser Gedanke erschien mir nahezu lächerlich, denn ich hatte sein spezielles Äußeres immer faszinierend gefunden. Außerdem war Wittgenstein nun wirklich nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich um so vergängliche Dinge wie Schönheit kümmerte. Sein Haar war häufig ungekämmt und strähnig, seine Klamotten alt und abgetragen. Er hatte nie besonderen Wert auf Mode oder derartiges gelegt.

„Mortimer, was glaubst du warum ich mir unter ihnen niemals eine erwählt habe?", sagte ich und hätte beinahe grinsen müssen.

„Willst du mir sagen du bist… schwul?"

Aus seinem Mund klang es unheimlich komisch und ich lachte laut auf. Er musterte mich, als sei ich verrückt geworden. Als sei die Möglichkeit meiner Homosexualität gänzlich grotesk.

„Mag sein, alter Freund, jedenfalls spricht meine derzeitige Disposition dir gegenüber doch sehr dafür, meinst du nicht?"

Wittgenstein wirkte immer noch ungläubig, also legte ich mich zu ihm aufs Bett. Nicht auf ihn, denn ich wollte ihn nicht einengen, aber nah genug dass ich in jederzeit hätte berühren können. Ich spielte mit seinen Haaren.

„Bist du… in mich verliebt?", fragte er sehr leise, gerade so wie wenn er sich vor meiner Antwort fürchtete.

Nur vor welchem Aspekt war ich mir nicht im Klaren. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich wusste es ja selbst nicht mehr. Liebte ich ihn? Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher. Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte ich heftigst verneint. Ich beschloss ehrlich zu ihm zu sein.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, ich schätze dich als Freund und Ratgeber genauso wie als Alchimisten und du bist der verdammt noch mal beste Alchimist der mir je untergekommen ist." Hier pausierte ich und bewunderte das kleine Lächeln, welches sich bei meinen letzten Worten auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte. „Aber mit Liebe hat das nie wirklich was zu tun gehabt… bis heute.", endete ich.

Ich war nervös. Wie würde er reagieren? Wäre er angeekelt? Würde er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, nun da ich ihn nicht mehr nur als Kameraden sah? Er schwieg lange, bevor er sich schüchtern an mich schmiegte und ich schützend meine Arme um ihn legte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Ich fing an ihn zu streicheln. Seinen Kopf mit dem seidigen Haar, dann über seinen Rücken und weiter nach unten wanderten meine Hände. Ich hätte mir ins Gesicht schlagen können. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Nur weil es Wittgenstein nicht zu stören schien, dass ich mir meiner Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht ganz im Klaren war, hieß das noch lange nicht dass ich das Recht hatte ihn anzugrapschen. Ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht aufgesprungen und gegangen war. Doch statt aufzuhören, machte ich immer weiter. Ich hatte begonnen sein Schlüsselbein zu küssen und zu meiner Überraschung stellte ich fest, dass Mortimer den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und meine Ministrationen regelrecht zu genießen, sogar mehr zu fordern schien. War das normal für jemanden, der nur wenige Stunden zuvor vergewaltigt worden war? Zögernd knabberte ich an einer seiner Brustwarzen und saugte daran, bis sie hart wurde. Dann arbeitete ich mich weiter vor, fuhr mit meiner Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel und schließlich auch über seinen Schwanz. Sein Atem stockte. War ich zu weit gegangen? Zitternd legte er seine Hand auf meinen Kopf und drängte mich weiterzumachen, was ich auch ohne Umschweife tat. Bald entflohen winzige Laute seinem geöffneten Mund und ich konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen.

„Maurice, ich werde…", warnte er mich und versuchte sich mir rechtzeitig zu entziehen, doch ich ließ ich nicht.

Ich schluckte alles und fiel dann selbstzufrieden zurück neben ihm auf die Kissen. Er musterte mich wie ein Rätsel, welches er sich bereits des Längeren zu lösen mühte.

„Was ist?", erkundigte ich mich gut gelaunt.

„Du hättest das nicht tun müssen."

Ich hob eine Braue.

„Ich wollte es aber tun."

Er schien über meine Worte nachzudenken und nickte dann bedächtig.

„Willst du jetzt…"

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, aber ich konnte mir zusammenreimen, was er meinte. Nun war ich derjenige, der unsicher guckte.

„Das würdest du tun, nach all dem was dir passiert ist?"

Er zuckte erneut zusammen und nickte kleinlaut.

„Naja, das war es eigentlich, was ich meinte als ich sagte…" Als er mein Zögern sah, interpretierte er es sofort falsch. „Aber wenn du nicht willst, dann ist das auch in Ordnung, ich kann das verstehen, wer würde das schon mit jemandem wie mir…"

Er brach ab und ich konnte sehen, dass er den Tränen nahe war und mit sich kämpfte. Er kapselte sich von mir ab und das konnte ich nicht zulassen, nicht jetzt, wo ich gerade so ein durchdringendes wunderbares Gefühl von Triumph verspürte. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und hob sein Kinn an, sodass ich ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Hör zu, ich will es schon tun und zwar nicht trotz dessen dass du es bist sondern wegen dir. Aber du musst das wirklich wollen hörst du? Ich kann warten, wir müssen das nicht heute machen, wir haben Zeit und ich will dir nicht wehtun.", erklärte ich ihm sorgsam.

Wieder suchte er nach dem Zweifel in meinen Worten, der Lüge -Oh Gott, wie oft mochte er belogen worden sein- und fand keinen.

„Ich will, dass du es tust, jetzt."

„Okay.", flüsterte ich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

Ich weiß nicht, was er erwartet hatte dass ich tun würde, jedenfalls musste es etwas sehr schnelles und schmerzvolles gewesen sein. Denn als ich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken strich scheute er beinahe vor meiner Hand weg.

„So hat das keinen Sinn.", lamentierte ich und drehte ihn jählings zu mir um.

Vor Schreck wie versteinert klammerte er sich abermals an mich. Sein Kopf lag jetzt an meiner Brust und als ich es geschafft hatte seinen Atem durch beständiges Streicheln wieder auf ein Level nicht knapp vor der Hyperventilation herunterzuregeln, spürten wir einander Herzschlag. Seiner, der wie der einer flüchtenden Antilope und meiner, der gleichförmig und ruhig war. Eine Zeit lang lagen wir einfach nur so da und lauschten. Dann wurden meine Streichelbewegungen ausgreifender und ich strich ihm über den Hintern. Mortimer war nicht dumm, ganz und gar nicht, er wusste, was ich vorhatte, dennoch blieb er friedlich liegen und verspannte sich erst, als er den Finger in ihm spürte. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, er würde erneut in Panik verfallen, doch er beruhigte sich gleich darauf und küsste mich innig. Währenddessen kam ein zweiter dazu, den er gar nicht so richtig wahrnahm und auch beim dritten schnappte er nur kurz nach Luft, bevor er sich daran gewöhnte. Erst als ich ihn auf den Rücken wenden wollte, war die Angst wieder da. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er vergaß ganz zu Atmen. Doch ich küsste ihn und sagte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung wäre und er sich vor nichts zu fürchten brauche. Bedacht darauf ihm nicht weh zu tun, drang ich in ihn ein. Er war eng. So eng, dass es wehtat.

„Gott, Mortimer, entspann dich.", keuchte ich.

Den Blick, den er mir in diesem Moment zu warf werde ich nie vergessen. Er sagte eindeutig: Du kannst mich mal! Welch Ironie. Irgendwann schaffte er es dann aber doch sich soweit zu lockern, dass ich zumindest nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte erdrückt zu werden. Vor Wohlbehagen über diesen Zustand, vernachlässigte ich völlig, dass außer mir noch jemand hier war und der war nicht ganz so zufrieden mit der Situation.

„Bewegst du dich jetzt vielleicht auch mal?", sagte er wenig taktvoll.

Seine Miene war angespannt und leicht schmerzverzerrt, trotz all der Vorbereitung.

„Entschuldigung."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen und noch nie hatte es sich so gut angefüllt wie jetzt. Es war himmlisch. Danach nahm ich Mortimer in den Arm und gemeinsam schliefen wir ein, Seite an Seite.


End file.
